Mistake
by layla.595
Summary: Logan comes back from tour with a surprise, but what are the repercussions? Logan X OC
1. Chapter 1

**So I had no idea where i was going with anything and I got frustrated and hate everything so I took it all down. I think I've hit that block really hard. However I was watching Kendall's episode of Without A Trace and Hannah said "I'm completely alone without him" and this started to form, along with actual breakups. So I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think. should I continue and let something happy happen or not?**  
**P.S. sorry the title sucks I couldn't think of anything else.**

* * *

I heard the front door open and immediately knew who it would be. I stopped cleaning and headed towards the staircase to welcome my fiancée home. Logan had been on tour for the past two and a half months and he so happened to come home on our anniversary. "Hey baby, I have some good news. Happy an-" I cut myself off standing in the middle of the staircase seeing his expression. "What's wrong?"

"Emily, I need to talk to you." His demeanor worried me but I pushed it aside and sat down on the stairs.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" He looked down at me with the look of a kicked puppy.

"Us, I don't think we should be together anymore." I nodded and headed up the stairs wrapping an arm around my stomach. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Give me an hour and I'll be out." I could hear the sadness in my voice and I mentally berated myself.

"You don't have to do that. I can go stay with one of the guys."

"No its fine, really. The deal was you pay for the house, I pay for the wedding, since that's no longer happening this place is yours." I continued up the stairs to what used to be our bedroom to pack the necessities. As I was getting clothes out of the closet I noticed a dress bag in the back, I pulled it out and laid it on the bed. I put my ring on top along with his anniversary present; a new hat, new sunglasses he was looking at, his favorite chocolates, the wedding band I would be giving him in less than six months and the box that contained the good news, I took the stick out and put it in the trash.

I took my small suitcase downstairs and placed it by the door as I walked to the hallway closet to grab my coat. "That's all you're taking?" I nodded for fear of my voice breaking. "What about your other stuff?" I shrugged.

"I don't care, throw it out, give it to goodwill, whatever. I left something on the bed for you. Do what you like with it." I walked past him not showing any sign of breaking. I opened the door and crossed the threshold stopping and facing the ma I love. "Can I just ask why?"

"I guess I just don't feel the same as I did a few months ago."

"That's fair, I guess. Is that it? There's no other reason?" He looked down before answering me.

"I slept with someone. I'm sorry, it just happened." I nodded and looked away.

"I forgive you but I wont lie if I'm asked." With that I turned away not looking back. I drove to the nearest hotel and checked in, not allowing my shell to crack until I was alone.

'_**You weren't enough woman for him so he found someone else.'**_

'_**I told you no one will ever love you because you're not worth it. This is just proof.'**_

'_**Now no one will miss you if you're gone, not that Logan would've if you were together.'**_

'_I should just end it so I don't inconvenience anyone else.'_

The suicidal thoughts slowly started seeping back in. I went to grab for my phone when I realized I had put in on the bed before I put the bag down. I kept thinking about how I had slept alone in that bed for months waiting for him while Logan was out sleeping with god only knows how many people. This thought only fueled the depression clouding my mind.

I needed to call someone before I did something stupid, the rational part of my brain kept telling me to call someone while the rest of me was screaming to reach for the heavy-duty sleeping pills I kept "just-in-case". The thing was the only person I had to call was Logan, I had no one else in the world and without him I guess I'm completely alone.

With no one to care if I was living I didn't see the point anymore so I reached for the drugs, popping them into my mouth and chugging water like there was no tomorrow, _'funny for me I guess there isn't.'_

* * *

**LOGAN'S P.O.V.**

I tried to stay out of the bedroom for as long as possible but what Emily said was killing me. I trudged up the stairs to see what was on the bed. I opened the door to see the room just as I remembered with the exception of a gift bag on top of a clothing bag.

I pulled the items out one by one my mood sinking a little lower with each item. I opened a long thin box to find it empty. _'I wonder what was inside. She said she had good news, maybe it had something to do with that.'_ I moved it all out of the way and unzipped the bag, inside was a stunning white gown that would have looked perfect on my ex-fiancée's figure. "What do I do with this?"

Something hit the light and I saw the two rings, my wedding band and her engagement ring. "And what do I do with these?" After staring at the dress and rings for a while I decided I should give them back to Em. I took out my phone to call her only to find her phone under the bag with a picture of us in a sweet lip lock. I hadn't seen that photo before so I sat there calling again and again just to see it.

There was no way anyone could ever doubt my feeling for Em, well except for Emily herself who was so insecure she didn't believe me when I told her I loved her or how pretty she is. I'd realized I'd made a mistake the second I saw her close off but it was for the best. I didn't want to hurt her, I really didn't but I knew if we didn't break up now it would only happen eventually. The longer a relationship has to grow the stronger feelings get and I don't want her to be broken beyond repair because I was stupid. I know the thoughts she has and I didn't want to be the cause of her doing something she would regret.

I kept calling until an unknown number popped up on my screen. I slid the bar across slowing the person on the other end to talk to me.

"Hello, is this Logan Mitchell."

"Yes ma'am it is."

"I'm nurse April from St Christopher's hospital, we have an Emily Adams here and we have you listed as next of kin. Is there anyway you would be able to come down?"

"Yes ma'am of course, I'll be there right away." It took me mere moments to get to the hospital and rushing through the doors. "I'm looking for Emily Adams." A nurse nodded and motioned for me to follow her and I did.

"She was in critical condition but we have her stabilized and they are both just fine." I didn't understand what she meant by both but I chose to ignore it for now.

I followed the nurse into a room where Em was lying on a bed with various connections from her body to machines. I sat in the hard chair beside the bed and held her hand.

"Come on Em, wake up baby." I sat for hours muttering before she finally awoke. She groaned and peeled her eyes open.

"Aw fuck it didn't work." I squeezed her hand and her head snapped to the right, she ripped her hand away from mine and glared. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I- they called me, what happened?" She turned away.

"Nothing, I'm fine, you can leave now."

"Em, maybe I was wrong, I made a mistake but that doesn't mean I don't-" She cut me off by putting her hand in my face.

"Look, I don't need your pity, I'm fine. Please leave me alone."

"When people say, "I'm fine" they really aren't. So please, can we jus-"

"I am fantastic, is that better? There is no we anymore so just go." She was glaring up at nothing.

I leaned over to kiss her on the forehead and she twisted her head away. I sighed and put her phone on the table next to her bed. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." She scoffed and I heard her mumble, "yeah right" as I walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**You wanted more so here you go. I don't actually know where this is going, not that I ever really know but I don't think this will be very long. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

I quietly moved through the house hoping I wouldn't go noticed, I didn't think Logan was here but I wasn't going to take any chances with disturbing him if he was. I gently placed my key on the kitchen counter and moved to make my escape when I noticed the figure standing behind me, I shrieked putting one hand over my heart the other on my stomach.

"Holy shit. You scared the life out of me."

"Why are you sneaking around?"

"I didn't expect you to be here."

"That doesn't answer my question." I stood there staring, my heart was screaming for me to run into his arms but I ignored it. "I've been thinking about that day a lot. You didn't say anything, why? It's been driving me crazy." I shrugged.

"See, that right there. Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Your exact words were "I need to talk to you." So I didn't think you wanted me to respond not that I have anything to say."

"But why? If you did that to me I would fight."

"Is that what you want? A fight, this whole thing was about a fight? Because that's not how I work, you of all people should know that." I let out a deep sigh. "Honestly I just want you to be happy and if that means not having you in my life then I guess I'll survive, on my own." I tipped my head back to stop the tears that were forming in my eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to get to."

I tried to move past Logan without any contact but he grabbed my arm. "Em, are you seeing someone? You know a therapist."

"That's really none of your business anymore." I tried to pull my arm free but couldn't.

"Emily, if it's about money, you know you can come to me for anything." I pulled my arm free and slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you. I am perfectly fine on my own." I walked briskly to the door.

"Em wait, where are you staying? Maybe we can meet up for din-"

"No! No, you didn't want me and I don't want your pity. Stay out of my life." I ran to my car hopping in and driving as far away as possible before I had to pull over because I had broken down in tears for the umpteenth time in the past two weeks. I wasn't lying about having an appointment, I tried to calm myself as much as possible before I pulled up to the building.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder and I whipped around letting out another shriek. I looked into those chocolate eyes for the second time today.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's an OB/GYN office what do you think I'm doing here?" I paused for a second. "Did you follow me here?" Guilt crossed his face and I made a sound of disgust as I turned towards the building.

* * *

"Everything is fine and normal for three months Miss Adams. I expect to see you in four weeks." I nodded smiling and walked into the waiting room to find him waiting.

"Ugh, why wont you just leave me alone?" I hadn't realized Dr. Sophia had followed me out until she spoke.

"Is this him?" I nodded regretting what I had told her when she asked about the father. "You really should tell him. He deserves the truth." I shook my head at this.

"Nope, he doesn't want me and I don't want someone who is only around because they feel obligated."

"What should I know and why would I feel obligated to be with you." I sighed.

"I'm really sick of people sneaking up on me. Goodbye Dr. Sophia, I'll see you soon." I walked out not looking back. '_I'm doing a lot of storming out lately.'_

"What should I know?"

"You shouldn't know anything, it's none of your business."

"You're sure saying that a lot lately."

"Great maybe you'll get the point then. You dumped me so leave me alone."

"Now why would I feel obligated to be with you?" I sighed again. '_Great another thing I'm doing far too often, this list just keeps growing. Okay so the best way to get rid of him is to either ignore him, which hasn't worked lately, or to answer the stupid questions.'_

"Because you would, I know you and you love to be the knight in shining armor. Now if you'll please excuse me I need to eat and then get back to work, they need the model for the photo shoots." I turned and drove to the closest taco bell, I didn't even care I wanted carbs and I wanted them now.

After this week I could no longer do my usual photo shoots, I would be showing and that's the last thing I need, for people to find out before I was ready for them to know. I'd told my agent that I was taking a break for a while and she agreed so that was sorted, one less thing to stress about.

* * *

I had to be careful when I went out, seeing as it was fall I could hardly walk around in a coat. I'd found an apartment a month after the breakup and things were running smoothly, well until I forgot to wear a coat on a warm day and you could clearly see the bump.

"There goes my smooth sailing." I had a habit of grumbling under my breath at things that made me annoyed and looking at the photos online wasn't an exception. Someone knocked on my door, which I ignored so they knocked again and again. "Hang on, I'm not as fast as I used to be." I pulled the door open ready to inform the knocker that they had the wrong place but froze when I saw the face.

"Oh fuck."

"Yeah 'Oh fuck' is right." Kendall stormed past me and slammed a magazine down on the coffee table. "How could you not tell him? You're six months pregnant and he didn't know."

"Don't come over to my place and start screaming at me because he's the one who said he didn't want me, if he doesn't want me he's not getting my baby either."

"What do you mean he said he didn't want you? He's been moping for five months about how you dumped him because he made a drunken mistake!"

"Just because he was drunk doesn't make it alright to cheat! He broke it off not me, he said he didn't feel the same anymore that he doesn't want me, so I let him go." I took a deep breath and lowered my voice. "How did you find me anyway?" instead of answering my question he took out his phone to make a call.

"GET YOUR LYING FAT ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHERE I AM! NOW DICKFACE!" I took a step back at the intensity of Kendall's voice.

"Do you know what the worst part was, I would've forgiven him, if he didn't end it I would've been all 'it's okay, I understand, it wont happen again so we can just put it in the past and leave it there.' But he did and I'm not going to let him back in so he can hurt me again."

Within 10 minutes there was a knock at the door, which Kendall opened. I stayed sitting down but looked over the back of the couch. "What are you doing here? Kendall what did you do?"

"Both of you sit down and sort this shit out now!" Logan sat on the other end of the couch and Kendall sat on the coffee table facing us.

"I have nothing to say so can you both just go sort your shit out elsewhere, I really need a nap or I'm going to wake up somewhere strange again." I pulled a face at the memory.

"No, no one is leaving until everything is sorted, calmly."

"I don't understand what needs to be sorted Kendall. I'm pregnant, the end."

"But why didn't you tell me? I can help."

"I don't want your help Logan. You said you didn't want me and I don't want someone who is only around because he feels obligated."

"But I don't fell obligated I _want_ to-" I cut him off.

"No you don't, you're looking at me with pity in your eyes, I don't want pity I want love. Lock the door behind you." I got up and walked into the bedroom not caring what happened in the living room.


End file.
